compositeurs_belgesfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Danielle Baas
Danielle Baas (1958) est une compositrice Belge. Elle a écrit les oeuvres suivantes: Catalogue Danielle BAAS Titre année Opus Formation durée 1 A mixed metaphor of love 2001(97) 43 chant piano 5:25 2 A mixed metaphor of love 1997 43 chant 2 guitares 5:25 3 A une passante Baudelaire 2000 71 baryton piano 1:47 4 Addio chant coloratur 1999 57 Coloratur/piano 3:20 5 Addio chant soprano 1999 57 Soprano/piano 3:20 6 Alanguie 2002(95) 7 Baryton/piano 2:15 7 alarm clock 1997 43 Chant/4 guitares 1:14 8 alarm clock 1997 43 Chant/piano 4 mains 1:14 9 alarm clock 1997 43 Chant cordes 1:14 10 Anachromes 2001 79 2 trumpets, horn tromb tuba 7:35 11 Angoisse 1995 14 piano 2:30 12 Aria 1995 1 Clarinette Orgue 2:00 13 Austria mvt 1 1998 52 orchestre Haydn 5:30 14 Austria mvt 2 1998 52 chant orchestre 4:15 15 Automne de mme Strauss 1998 55 soprano/piano 4m/clar. 3:22 16 Ave maria 1996 19 SATB contrebasson 2 ctrb 2:10 17 Ave maria 1996 19 AATB 2 cellos 1 ctrn Sc, 2:10 18 Ave Sancta Maria no 2 2001 83 choeurs SATB-quatuor cordes ou bar,+orch. 2:10 19 Ballade de ton conseil Villon 1995 36 SATB a capella 5:00 20 Berceuse 1996 30 solo guitare 1:00 21 Bruxelles aux pavés fleuris 2001 84 piano 15:30 22 Bruxelles tango 1998 8 chant clar guit piano 4m ou bar.+orch. 3:19 23 Ce suflet trist 2001 78 soprano piano 1:45 24 Centre Africa 1996 33 trio guitares 1:30 25 Classic Blues 3 mvts 2000 75 trompette piano 8:52 26 Confidences 1996 31 sax piano 2:15 27 Confidences 2000(96) 31 clar piano 2:15 28 Daiquiri 1995 3 piano 1:40 29 Dazibao B.Genon 1998 65 chant guit piano cello 3:00 30 Der Jüngling an der Quelle 1996 21 Mezzo piano 1:00 31 Deux pièces en fa 1995 12 piano 2:10 32 Die Liebe hat gelogen 1995 9 baryton piano 1:00 33 Die Nachtigall 1995 4 mezzo piano 2:00 34 Dionysos tutto 1999 60 3 clar + basse clar 5:00 35 Dira la poésie Guézec 2000 64 vx fem piano ou cordes 1:40 36 Elégances caractères 2003 61 piano solo 1:00 37 Eveil 2000(95) 48 orchestre flûtes/piano 3:05 38 Eveil 3 guitares 1995 48 3 guitares 3:05 39 Eveil N. Gianniodis 2000(95) 48 SATB/clar/orch flûtes/piano 3:05 40 Fantaisie pour orgue 1996 35 orgue 5:00 41 Felix musica 1998 91 accordéon piano 2:00 42 Féminin Jean-Paul Bovy 2003 98 soprano/clar/violon/piano/claves 1:10 43 Fille du peuple 1998 50 Orchestre symphonique 8:40 44 Fille du peuple 2 pianos 1998 50 2pianos 8:40 45 Five poems by Linda Rimel 1997 43 Chant cordes 13:47 46 Gesang der Geister 1998 48a Soprano/piano 1:40 47 Gesang der Geister 2001(98) 48a Coloratur/piano 1:40 48 Gespräch Susanne Ströbl 2003 99 soprano/clar/violon/piano/cello 2:40 49 her immortality 2000 73 sopr col/harpe ou piano 2:17 50 Hommage à Chopin 1995 15 solo piano 3:30 51 How did we catch her? 2001(97) 43 chant piano 1:16 Humoresque 1997 38 solo piano 3:28 53 Hymne 1995 17 soprano dram/orch,chambre 15:30 54 Il est de ces amours 1997 46 mezzo 2 guitares 1:56 55 Ile (une) 1996 26 Guitare/Úpinette 1:23 56 In the beginning 1 1996 18 SATB orchestre 3:00 57 In the beginning 2 1996 18 SATB/2v, 2cel, 1 harp, 1piano 3:00 58 In the beginning 3 2002(96) 18 Récitant, fl alt/clar/violon/ p 4m 3:00 59 In vino veritas 1997 41 carillon 1:16 60 January morning piano 2001(97) 43 chant piano 1:35 61 Jason 2000 74 orchestre jazz 0:50 62 Jazz sur sambre 2000(96) 29 clar/piano 3:20 63 Jazz sur sambre 1996 29 clar/violon/cello/piano 3:20 64 Jeux de regards 1997 40 trio guitares 2:22 65 Joke 1996 32 piano 1:00 66 Kamadeva 2001 77 sopr piano claves tamb basq 1:45 67 Kyrie choeurs orgue 1998 66 SATB orgue 68 Le gros matou et la danse tutti 1998 35 piano 6 mains 1:08 69 Les coulois bibi centr sarajevo 2000 70 2 pianos 10:30 70 Leyla Thérèse Hobsig 1998 86 soprano/fl, clr, cordes 1:35 71 Moment musical 1999 56 solo piano 2:30 72 Mouvance 1995 11 piano 2:15 73 Mutatis mutandis 1996 22 solo guitare 5:28 74 Nicolas 2001 80 flûte clar piano 1:45 75 Nota bene 1995 5 piano 2:00 76 O Brian and O'Neill 1999 88 sop/guit/harpe/cordes/perc 3:28 77 O Nikos 1995 47 accordéon piano 3:28 78 Oiseaux Baignade 2002 94 solo piano 1:30 Ombre et soleil 1997 85 bar/piano/ sax ou clar 2:26 Oppression 1998 53 solo piano 2:41 81 Osmose 1997 67 violon piano 5:00 82 Papillon 19996 23 clar/viol/cello/piano 4:20 83 Parabole 1999 58 orchestre de flûtes 3:15 84 Passante à la belle ceinture 1998 54 solo piano 2:39 85 Pastorale 1997 44 flûte marimba ou piano 2:11 86 Patineurs-Oiseaux B. Coppée 1998 45 baryton/piano 2:15 87 Patineurs-Oiseaux B. Coppée 1998 45 Coloratur/piano 2:15 88 Pauline rêve Jaslet-Guézec 2002 27 voix haute/piano 1:20 89 Pauline Träumt Ströbl 2002 93 SB, clar, piano 1:15 90 Pendule 1995 13 solo piano 1:052 91 Pigeon ramier 2001 81 fl¹te-piano 1:30 92 Poète 1998 35 soprano piano 4 mains 4:17 93 Printemps 1997 37 2 violins, viola and cello 11:00 94 Pasume 97 1995 16 SATB a capella 2:30 95 Ragtime 1997(96) 42 carillon 1:11 96 Ragtime 1996 42 Piano 1:11 97 Ratios 5 études 1995 10 piano 4 mains 10:00 98 Rève du poète Jaslet-Guézec 2000 64 mezzo/piano la, sol et si min 2:40 99 Ricochet 2000 72 piano 0:53 100 Romane/Dimitri Parée 2002 87 Soprano/cl/piano 4m/cello 1:15 101 Roses and sweet Peas 2001(97) 43 Chant/piano 4:16 102 Rue de l'Ourthe 2001 82 orgue/trompette 4:00 103 Sans altérations 1996 25 flûte à bec piano 1:30 104 Sarajevo 2000 69 piano 8 mains clar b fac 2:00 105 Secret (Le) 2002 95 Piano 4 m clar soprano 2:40 106 Sérénade petite 1996 24 guitare, alto pizz ou 2 guitares 1:04 107 Sign-Seeker 1998 76 soprano piano 3:00 108 Sign-Seeker 2001(98) 76 Coloratur/piano 3:00 109 Silhouette Giannodis 1995 92 baryton flûte piano 110 Soul 1997 56 quatuor de guitares 2:30 111 St.-Martin, évèque de Tours 1996 20 SATN a capella/rÚcitant 9:00 112 Sui generis 1995 2 2 piano 2 percussionistes 10:00 113 Sui generis 1995 2 Guitare électr, orch chambre 10:00 114 Sui generis 1995 2 Orchestre symphonique 15:00 115 Sui generis 1995 2 sextuor 2v 2a 2c 5:00 116 Sui generis clar/piano 2003(95) 2 Clarinette sib Piano 3:45 117 Suspense 1999 59 violon/cello/piano 2:56 118 Syrtaki 2003 97 trompette piano 1:32 119 Temperament 199 61 Piano 4 mains 2:54 120 Temps de l'h 4 âges de la vie 2001 89 Piano 4 mains 2:50 121 Temps de l'h au bois 2001 89 Piano 4 mains 1:20 122 Temps de l'h belle récolte 2001 89 Piano 4 mains 1:25 123 Temps de l'h conversation 2001 89 Piano 4 mains 1:09 124 Temps de l'h cordée 2001 89 Piano 4 mains 2:05 125 Temps de l'h cueillette 2001 89 Piano 4 mains 0:55 126 Temps de l'h escapade 2001 89 Piano 4 mains 1:30 127 Temps de l'h lavandiÞres 2001 89 Piano 4 mains 1:27 128 Temps de l'h le retour 2001 89 Piano 4 mains 0:54 129 Temps de l'h les hô forêt 2001 89 Piano 4 mains 1:20 130 Temps de l'h lumière d'été 2001 89 Piano 4 mains 1:35 131 Temps de l'h pays blanc 2001 89 Piano 4 mains 1:50 132 Temps de l'h plein ciel 2001 89 Piano 4 mains 0:58 133 Temps de l'h promenade 2001 89 Piano 4 mains 1:25 134 Temps de l'h sur la berge 2001 89 Piano 4 mains 1:18 135 Temps de l'h terre en fleur 2001 89 Piano 4 mains 1:40 136 Temps de l'h tps d'aimer 2001 89 Piano 4 mains 2:30 137 Temps de l'h tps de l'atome 2001 89 Piano 4 mains 1:20 138 Temps de l'h tps vendanges 2001 89 Piano 4 mains 1:19 139 Temps de l'homme 2002 89 Piano 4 mains 28:50:00 140 Those who believe in Spring 1997 96 Sopr clar piano 141 Tour blanche 1997 39 carillon 1:45 142 Udi Bimpe? 2001(97) 51 Trion guitares 3:02 143 Udi Bimpe? 1997 51 Quatuor guitares+tape 3:02 144 Udi Bimpe? 2001(97) 51 quintette cuivres 2 tr 1 trb 1 cor 1 tuba 3:09 145 Un guignol de paille 2000 64 bar-sop-piano 3mains ou cord, 1:05 146 Une certaine idée de l'Italie 1996 28 Orchestre cordes 8:40 147 Une certaine idée de l'Italie 2000(96) 28 Quatuor à cordes 3:00 148 Valse simplette 1995 6 Piano 1:45 149 Var.lud.Un soir avec mon fils 1999 62 chambre cordes guit har str 15:25 150 Une certaine idée de l'Italie 1998 49 bar/p 4m/ saxalto/guit 2:51 151 Walker 1998 63 carillon 4:02 152 We know what we want 2002 90 SATB cordes/ 2x SATB 3:30 Lien externe https://danbaas.wordpress.com/category/call-for-scores/